Trucks for transporting cargo are well known and are widely used in business and for recreation. Some truck owners customize the pick-up truck box to provide convenient interface points for tie downs that are used to secure tools, motorcycles, recreation vehicles, containers, or other cargo. Some pick-up truck owners may drill holes in the pick-up truck box or use existing holes or other structural features such as edge flanges or the top end of the bed wall to provide interface points for accessories. Drilling holes in a pick-up truck box increases the extent of corrosion, disrupts the integrity and reduces the strength of the structure. Using existing structural features to secure objects to a pick-up truck box may not meet all of a user's needs and requirements.
Interface accessories for pick-up truck boxes must be securely attached to the pick-up truck box to avoid rattling noises and reassure vehicle users that the attachment is secure. In addition, attachments to pick-up truck boxes are external to the vehicle and may be subject to a risk of theft.
This disclosure is directed to addressing the above problems and other problems as summarized below.